Fending Off Shadows
by KeysMiniYum
Summary: Laura isn't an ordinary schoolgirl. She lives on her own without the support of parents or siblings. Everyday, she walks home from school on the same, long route, and uses her unusual capabilities to talk to the local plants. One day, she is told of an unusual man walking on the trail, and ends up discovering his identity, only to the extent of his name, though, which is Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , or any anime/manga/franchise that I reference.**

A/N:

Hey minna-san! It's Yum here! I decided to take a shot at writing my own little (maybe, I don't know) fanfic. I personally like Naruto the best out of all the anime I've watched (apart from the excessive amount of fillers), just because it was the first anime I ever did watch. Also, if you haven't noticed quite yet, Kakashi is – hands down, my favourite character.

Anyways – I wanted to make something a little original, and in my own writing style, so...here goes! Hope you like it, and, if you've any suggestions, feel free to comment with some "constructive criticism".

BTW: This series has nothing to do with our other series: "The Reason That We Are Here Is What Now?" - except for the obvious fact that they both have to do with Naruto.

I flung the hallway door open and felt a mild mid-February breeze in my face. I breathed in the fresh air.

_How nice... And after a long Science test too..._

I waved good-bye to my friends and yelled: "Mata ashita!"

"Stop speaking Japanese! We can't understand you, Laura!" Anni yelled back.

I laughed loudly and let the door shut itself. I gazed up at the oak trees that grew around our school.

_I wish I could talk with them. They've seen so much and experienced so many events... But I can't talk with them here. I'll only get looked at really strangely and maybe even alienated... Maybe not __**that**__ extreme..._

I adjusted my backpack and did up my long red pea coat. I started walking.

_Time to go home!_

=(O)-(O)-(O)=

After walking for about 30 minutes, I stopped at the bridge over the small lake, the one that always brimmed with duck-weed and algae, and was home to many ducks and the occasional blue heron – except during this time of year. I gazed at the magnificent view of the mountain before me. The late afternoon sun casted deep shadows upon the mountain, causing the colours to intensify and burn into my phone's memory. (AKA di-gi-tal pho-to-gra-phy)

I continued on my way. And as I did, when no one was around, I talked with the local plants. They told me about the people that day. Apparently 47 cyclists, 15 joggers and 8 walkers passed them by that day.

The number of people using the trail was increasing again, due to the soon-coming of spring, and correspondingly warmer, more outdoor recreationally appropriate weather that was improving day by day. Of course, I was the only consistent, year-round user of the trail. After all, nobody could give me a ride. I had no parents and no siblings, not even any living relatives.

I continued on my relaxed walk. I passed a couple grazing horses, who only lifted their eyes for a second from their gossiping among grinding away at discoloured grass stems. A couple docile dairy cows chewed their cuds at me. _Lovely..._

Out of nowhere, one of the observant snowberry bushes called out to me. It told me it had seen someone unusual wandering the trail, at about 4 o clock.

_Unusual?_ I decided to check them out.

I walked a little ways again, and into the more forested area of the trail. There I saw a tall, thin man, who was walking slowly for a commuter of the trail. He wore a green scarf around the neck of his brown wool coat, and grey, unkempt hair forced its way from the inside of his brown trilby hat. He carried a small book, and also wore a Japanese face mask.

_He's probably the "unusual" fellow the snowberry bush was talking about._

Then, I heard the sound of bicycle tires crunching along the gravel of the trail far behind me. I moved over, so they wouldn't need to ring their bell.

The cyclist got closer to me. I slowly got closer the "unusual" fellow.

I watched as the cyclist passed me. They then came up behind the man, who hadn't moved over at all.

_He probably doesn't know the etiquette of the trail..._

Soon the cyclist was right behind him and about to run him over – when I impulsively ran at him to get him out of the way. I felt his balance give out and I landed on top of him in the ditch. As if in slow motion, I saw his book get launched into the air and I quickly reacted by manoeuvring the plants to catch the book, so it wouldn't land in the mud, where we so happened to be.

I realized what I had done and backed off and apologized repeatedly. Then I remembered to check whether or not people were around. Luckily nobody was around for a mile – or at least I hoped so.

"Who might you be, may I ask?" said the man. His voice was deep and calm. At second glance I saw that all that I _could _see of his face seemed relatively young. He was maybe mid-twenties.

My expression was of shock, when I replied, shakily "Uhh... I'm Laura." For something inside of me suddenly felt awkward and shy, and my heart was suddenly beating quickly from nervousness.

The man put a hand on his head to adjust his hat and put out his other hand in front of me - as I was kneeling next to him – as if to say, "would you help me up?".

I took his hand hesitantly and he stood up to his full height. He squeezed my hand and said: "Nice to meet you, I'm Kakashi."

_Kakashi?_

A/N:

Ha what a great ending point. Sorry, but I gotta keep the suspense up in this because it might not be the most interesting storyline. I'm just getting started with it, so don't be too annoyed at the un-anime related first chapter. I kinda gotta develop the setting – at least that's what I feel like doing.

And, yes, it will get more romancy as time goes by, so be patient.

I hope this fanfic becomes a regular thing for me, but sorry if I am not able to post very frequently.

(It takes time to think, dammit!)

Matane!

-Yum

P.S. If you are needing some words to be translated, here you go:

Minna-san = everyone

Mata ashita = see you tomorrow (lit. Again tomorrow)

Matane = See you later/ See you again


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

And I'm back! I'm surprised at my own anxiousness to write this fanfic!

In response to MagcargoAustin: there will be a good character description coming up, in the chapter after this.

I gave him a confused look.

_Kakashi? Sound s like a Japanese name. Must be. It's kind of cute..._

"I...I should explain myself... I...I don't know why I'm here, and I don't know where I'm from, but I think I somehow just appeared out of nowhere, and I found myself in the field over there." The so called Kakashi pointed to the field full of grazing cows behind us.

"Well, if you don't know where you're going from here, you could stay at my house. I'm the only one there, so..." I said.

I gazed up at his masked face, and I looked for any signs of confusion, in case I needed to explain things better. While doing so I noticed the sudden change in weather. The fluffy white tufts had been replaced by soggy sponges waiting to douse the landscape.

_We should get going..._

Without waiting for an answer, I pulled out my umbrella, conveniently located in a waterbottle pocket, and opened it, putting it up to cover Kakashi's head.

"Ikimashou. It's going to rain really soon." I said quietly.

"Uhh... Alright." He replied. He took off his hat to reveal a mound of slightly flattened light grey spikes of hair.

"Don't forget your book." I said.

He looked confused for a half-second and went to reach for his book which was still hanging on the bush. It was up high even for a man of his stature, so I helped him out by having the plants carry the book right into the palm of his hand. He stared in amazement.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked.

I smiled shyly. "Nowhere. I taught it to myself."

He gave me a curious look back.

=(O)-(O)-(O)=

We had made it to the busy road portion of my daily commute. On the way, we had discussed a variety of topics, mainly, though, those related to my life and lifestyle. He seemed to be concerned about my lack of support from other people. I had to explain how I managed on my own and somehow he seemed to relate.

My arm was getting tired from carrying the umbrella at such an angle, so I asked Kakashi to carry it the rest of the way. The downpour was relentless and I couldn't bear to carry the umbrella any longer.

He bent over at the inquiry and whispered in my ear, which made me jump a little, but he explained the complicated circumstances.

"I have to tell you, nobody else can see me, so it would scare people if they saw a floating umbrella. But I will carry if for you. I don't mind."

_You're invisible? So that's why the cyclist was going to run into you... I get it now._

He wrapped one of his hands around the umbrella and my hand, and took the weight of it. When I felt his hand on mine my heart skipped a beat for a second, and I felt my body tense. His hand was warm – a welcoming contrast to the numbness of my fingers. I looked up at his face automatically. I thought I could make out a warm tinge on the tops of his cheeks. Then he turned his head towards me. I quickly looked away, but I could feel his eyes on my face that I felt suddenly redden.

"Is that okay?" he whispered.

"Mn." I nodded.

=(O)-(O)-(O)=

We took another silent fifteen minutes to reach my home. I took in the sight of its rain-glazed roof, and the gutter that was spouting a river.

Once we got out of the rain, I took the umbrella back from Kakashi, shook it out and left it open to dry. I could still feel the warmth of his hand around mine.

My dog came to greet us and was excited to see Kakashi.

"I guess he can see you," I said.

"Ah. Seems like it. Then only people cannot see me." He added.

Kakashi took enjoyment in stroking my sheltie's fluff, while I prepared us a couple things to eat.

"Here." I handed Kakashi a plate with a small piece of carrot cake and some apple slices on it.

"Thanks, I was starving."

He carefully undid his facemask and placed it in his pocket. It revealed his unusually handsome face.

_Is that why he always wears a mask? But nobody can see him... Except for me._

He looked at me calmly. I felt myself start to become nervous again. I didn't say anything for fear of it coming out as a whisper or a murmur or both.

He broke the awkward silence. "Shall we sit down?"

"Sure," I managed.

I showed him over to the kitchen table where I ushered him to take the seat closest to mine.

He had already finished half his food, but my shakiness was preventing me from eating and showing my dire emotional situation.

Suddenly, he took one of my hands in his. I looked up to see his kind smile. My nerves went away instantly and I was left with the feeling of my hunger gnawing at the walls of my stomach. I was able to pick up my food.

_What was that just now? How did he get rid of my nerves when he was supposedly the source of them? And how is a stranger making me feel this way in the first place? What's wrong with me?_

=(O)-(O)-(O)=

I showed him around the house, explaining whose rooms were whose, when they were occupied.

"This was my parent's room," I said as I opened the door to reveal time capsule from 6 years earlier. "I haven't been in here since the accident."

_I never wanted to go back into their room after the accident. After all, it was where they had said their last words to me._

Kakashi stared with wide, concerned eyes. He said nothing.

I showed him my elder brother's room, with all its updated computer technology of the time. His empty fish tank, his models and comics. All left without being organized. I almost couldn't bear to see the mess of his room, as it brought back memories plunged deep within the crevasses in my brain, of him teaching me everything he knew on the tactics he used to beat someone...

I almost got caught up in all the sentimentality of that room when I felt a hand on my shoulder, which brought me back the present abruptly.

Kakashi put his hand around the back of my head. He gently pulled me into an embrace with my head resting on his chest.

_Umm..._

He spoke quietly to me. "You don't need to revisit painful things if you don't want too. I don't want you to suffer."

"Nnn-nnn. You aren't causing me problems. I actually need to be reminded of these things once in a – "

He wrapped his other hand around me and whispered: "Don't need to explain. I already understand."

A/N:

Eh? Less scenery this time. More mushy dialogue.

I think I gotta good plan for this story, but only time will tell.

And sorry for such short chapters, but I plan on being able to post every day. Hopefully.

Translations:

Ikimashou = let's go

Matane!

- Yum


	3. Chapter 3

He held me close to him, his arms wrapped gently around me. I wound up feeling emotion I had not felt in the longest time. My vision clouded as I struggled to keep my eyes dry.

I stood there awkwardly, being held by someone I hardly knew – yet somehow I felt safe. I wasn't quite sure how I was supposed to react.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Unn." I shook away the feelings that had stirred in my mind. I looked up at him sheepishly. His grey eyes were downcast and thoughtful. "Thank-you." I added.

=(O)-(O)-(O)=

In my room, I changed out of my uniform. My white blouse had become crinkled from the day's use and the pleats in my long skirt were beginning to soften. I removed my socks and went barefoot. From inside my closet I took a soft t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

I viewed myself in the mirror. My petit frame made me look as though I was drowning in the clothes I had picked out. My long dark brown hair was down. My long, uneven bangs were disheveled and stray hairs were starting to wander. _Good, just the way I like it._

I suddenly heard a voice from outside my door. "May I come in?"

For a moment I was frozen, not used to having other people in my house. But I soon realized it was Kakashi and I went to open the door.

"Sure come in."

He took two steps into my room and looked around. He looked back at me. He smiled his gentle smile.

I felt myself blush once again.

_Is it his eyes that are making me like this?_

=(O)-(O)-(O)=

In the evening light, we exercised my sheltie. His fluffy coat was ruffled in the breeze. The neighborhood was almost silent, except for the distant sound of passing cars. The sky had cleared and a crimson sunset was just about to disappear.

Dusk had settled.

Kakashi stood close to me, his hands in his pockets, his eyes peacefully observing our pleasant surroundings. When a stronger breeze blew, I let him touch my bare arms with his warm hands and I felt myself lean into him. His strong build felt sturdy and protective. I let myself be taken in by his presence. I was slowly feeling more comfortable around him.

The darkness was slowly creeping upon the land, the deep shadows seemed to multiply around us.

Suddenly, I felt Kakashi tense. He held me tighter and didn't talk.

_He's listening for something._

Then he relaxed. He still held me tightly, though, and his breathing was quick.

"I – I thought I saw something strange. Maybe not," he whispered. His seemed as though he was struggling to keep calm.

"What was it?"

"I don't know."

I looked at his frightened expression. He saw me staring and shook his head as though to shake off his emotions. He continued to look confused, though.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I think – I think I remembered something." He closed his eyes as though in deep thought.

I stood, staring at him. Then, without thinking, I put my head next to his and kissed him on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on him.

He opened his eyes. I felt him put his lips to the top of my head.

"I came from a different dimension. I came to protect you," he whispered.

"From what?"

"I'm not sure."

"The things you saw in the shadows?" I asked.

He fell silent.

"Unn," he said at last.

"Why are they after me?"

"They want your power." He looked sickened at the thought.

_I don't get it. What power do I have that - oh. That power. _

"What would someone do with my – capabilities?" I felt frightened at the thought of someone using me.

"I don't know, exactly. But I'll make sure that won't happen." His voice was suddenly full of determination, yet he still sounded disturbed.

Then I felt something strange. The world seemed to get fuzzy around the edges, and everything slowly faded to black. I heard someone call my name. Again. Again. Then I felt the cold ground on my back, and a warm hand on my cheek.

=(O)-(O)-(O)=

When I came to, I felt normal. I couldn't remember anything, except Kakashi with his arms wrapped around me, holding me.

"Laura. You're awake. I'm relieved," said Kakashi, who sat next to me, on a futon next to my bed.

I sat up.

"Wait, don't sit up. You'll get dizzy," he said, panicking.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"But..." He sounded worried. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

I swung my feet over the side of the bed.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

I went to stand up and lost my balance. Kakashi caught me and held me tightly.

"Please, I need to explain something to you." He sat me back down on my bed and took a seat next to me.

"The things that want you affected you just earlier. I don't know what they did, but you went out cold, and, and now you need to rest, and I need to make sure you aren't...taken." He added the last word quietly, as though he was afraid of it. I saw in his eyes a look of deep disturbance.

_Please don't be sad. Please... I don't want __**you**__ to suffer._

I took his hand in mine. He looked at me and blushed. I felt my face redden and my heart beat quicken when we looked into each others' eyes. I felt him close my eyes gently with the tips of his fingers. I could feel him trace the dimensions of my face – my forehead, my cheek bones, my nose, chin and lips.

I opened my eyes to see him an inch away from my face. I stared into his soft grey eyes and noticed something I hadn't before. A thin scar, from the middle of his left eyebrow, through his eyelid, ending just below his eye.

I saw that all before I felt his forehead on mine, and both his hands on my face.

A/N:

I'm keeping the chapters short so I can make the chapters more evenly spaced – you might say. I hope you don't mind, as I'm sure most other fanfics have longer chapters...

A little translation:

Futon = mattress, foldable for easy storage.

Matane!

- Yum


End file.
